MP3 devices have been utilized to store digital data and to play the digital data. In order to play the digital data for more than one person, the MP3 devices can be physically connected via a coupling wire to an external audio system. A drawback with this configuration is that a user must physically connect the MP3 device to the external audio system, via the coupling wire, during use. Further, if the user does not have the coupling wire, the MP3 device cannot be connected to the external audio system.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system for streaming digital audio data that minimizes and/or reduces the above-mentioned deficiencies.